


The End is Just the Beginning

by Merthur_Johnlock_Lover



Series: Next Gen. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Continuing of Supernatural, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This'll be one long ride, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthur_Johnlock_Lover/pseuds/Merthur_Johnlock_Lover
Summary: I hated the Supernatural ending.To be fair I believe everyone did, so I started a little project. I wanted to make a fan-made continuation of the series just for fun. So here it is!It starts right at Sam's funeral, and ends at, well, who knows? Come have a little read! Give some suggestions if you're up to it, or just check it out. I think you'll really appreciate what I did with it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Olivia Hassleback, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Next Gen. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192634





	The End is Just the Beginning

“I never would have thought...that you’d go so soon…” He held a bullet in his hand. It was gripped tightly enough that it might as well leave a dent in his palm. People, hundreds, maybe even thousands were behind him. All of them related to the hunting life. In honor of Sam Winchester, a legend amongst them all, they filled the field with silence, soundless tears from the ones who really knew him. Though he was still alone, he was the only one alive—and working—that had got to see the father-side of Sam Winchester. There were similarities, but much to other peoples surprise he was very different.

A certain woman was there, her hair a pale white, she was locked in a wheelchair. She had an oxygen tank next to her, Dean's god-mother. Jody Mills was still alive. Claire Novak was next to her, her head down low. Any day now Jody would follow his father. That must’ve been what was on Claire’s mind. She wasn't paying much attention to anything.

He could already hear the question on his god-mothers tongue. “Why are we here?” and “Who died?”, she had gained Alzheimer’s a few years back. Still hanging on by a thread. Claire had pushed, hoping for a miracle. One would’ve thought that with as much as she knew she wouldn’t be so naive. Yet she still hoped with the rest of the girls taken in by Jody. Alex was there with their group of them, someone he didn’t expect, but it seemed everyone wished to pay their respects. Even ones who were spiteful of hunters.

There was more than just grief hidden in his mind though. He was the last Winchester. His mother dead, and him...him to live on with his Uncle, and Fathers glory to push him past his limits. So it was quite easy to say there was also anger to this unfairness. As much as his father tried to keep that effect away from him he now would have the full impact. He would be expected to fight off great evils. But what was greater than the former god? How was he going to prove himself? 

In his other hand there was a lighter. The flame licking at the air, it barely skimmed his thumb, leaving a small burn. He was ready, his hand fell back, getting ready to throw. He was ready...his father was ready...but mother earth had other plans. 

The ground shook violently, no one expected it, but none of them were afraid either. They’ve been through worse. A crack started to form in the ground. Hunters took to the weapons they had on them, gaining fighting positions. But Dean? He was more shocked than anything. He forced the bullet into his jeans pocket, switching it out with a gun. He couldn't shake the shock off, but he could pretend. 

A woman with fiery red hair rose from the same crack, a red glow coming from below her. She wore all black, sobbing into a black handkerchief. She shined and glimmered with the sparkles on her clothes. A few men and women were around her. Their eyes a full black. Demons. She was the Queen of Hell. Rowena, his father called her.

“My dear boy!” She wailed, rushing to the pile of wood. He could hear annoyed groans coming from a very set few while the rest were trying to debate: Kill, or not to kill? He never met Rowena...he didn’t want to admit that he was debating the same topic as the rest of them, but it was the honest truth. 

Her demons looked to be shocked by her sobs, so she screamed at them. Yelling orders in a demonic language. Her crooked finger pointed to the hole in the ground. The demons rushed, and cowered back down to where they came from, trying to get the farthest away from their leader like scared little puppies. She was positively the best Queen—and King—that they have had in ages.

Alex was one of a handful that were vividly afraid. Claire, though, rolled her eyes, making her way towards the witch. She didn’t have the chance to open her mouth before a giant BANG came down right next to her. Jumping out of her skin, she pulled out a gun, ready to shoot. Though, what no one was expecting, was God. The cause for said bang.

“YOU MOTHER FUCKER!” Claire yelled at the boy, “I ALMOST KILLED YOU!” She punched him in the arm having a stern expression. He blinked at her claims, she cared for him, but it didn’t come across like that to the ones watching.

“You...can’t kill me with an average weapon.” His tone was soft, but his voice was clear. She shifted uncomfortably, realizing her stupidity, it felt like she could’ve killed him. Wasn’t that enough?

“Right.” She calmed down, looking away from him. No one would’ve thought of her as a grown woman at that time. Maybe a teenager.

“Oh, Jack,” Rowena cried, she seemed to be doing a lot of that. “How are you feeling, are you alright?”

“I’m...fine. I am still able to see them. They’re in..heaven…” Pointing to the sky, he looked confused. Even Hell’s Queen didn’t understand that? He meant both Dean, and Sam, of course. Since he wasn’t at Dean’s funeral it deemed necessary. “That is not why I’ve come.” His voice turned into a whisper, only the two could hear while the younger Dean was clueless and mourning. “Dean and Sam have talked, and they wish to give the bunker to the other Dean.” He glanced over at the last standing Winchester. The two females did the same.

“To that idiot? He’s nothing like Dean or Sam.” Claire exclaimed, just quiet enough for no one else to hear. She didn't believe it, when she and Sam would go on cases he always talked about how well Dean was doing in soccer, and football, and baseball, he had a normal life pretty much. A normal life didn't typically make for people like the original Sam, and Dean.

With everyone gossiping about this situation, the hunters around Dean were so loud that he could barely hear his own thoughts. He had lost his father, gained the weight of the world, and saw his first demons just moments ago. Not to mention, he was looking right at god. He started to think to himself—as best he could anyways—, they wanted him to be like the rest of his family, didn't they? God-like hunters, who have in fact killed gods. Is that what they wanted from him? Bravery? Self-lessness? To be the hero? He wasn’t exactly the type.

“Well, he hasn’t been put under much pressure just yet…” Rowena added, seeming to have stopped her tears, thankfully. “I’m sure he’ll come around. He _is _a Winchester.”__

__“Yes…” Jack answered, keeping to himself for now. Knowing more than the rest, he knew what was going to happen, but he needed it to happen because there was a problem. He couldn’t explain the problem or describe it either. It was an itch that needed to be scratched, and only Dean could do that apparently. “Claire, you will take him to the bunker, he will have time to mourn later. Rowena, meet me in Heaven.” And like that, he was gone._ _

__“Why do I—” Claire stopped herself, she’d just be asking the place he once stood._ _

__“I am sorry, darling. Think about it as a coming of age for him.” Giving her a grin of support, she turned to a shimmering black puff of smoke, disappearing into the clouds. Claire’s face said it all. Choosing to take time to recover from their quickly done conversation, she soon stormed over to Dean._ _

__“What the hell—?!” He started, he had plenty of questions. Though instead she cut him off, robbing him of the lighter, and throwing it onto the pile of wood._ _

__“Your daddy left you a present, so come on.” Snarling, she pulled out her phone sending a message. Alex seemed to be the one she texted as her face said all her emotions. He glanced at the pile of timber, and his father’s once covered body. It was all up in flames. She...she did that. She started the fire. He was meant to do that. Even though he had been ready for this day months before Sam's death, it was still his place._ _

__\--_ _

__Dean could make enough assumptions, but all of them led to him not quite liking Claire Novak. She was pushy, did what she wished, and didn’t seem to have much respect. Yes, that described nearly every hunter in the universe, but it didn’t quite fit his father. Maybe in some aspects, but his father? Well, he had more of an effect on him than anyone, and his mother kept him from getting _too _much of the hunters personality. So really, the only thing he and hunters had in common was killing monsters.___ _

____She stopped at a car, he wasn’t quite sure why _he _was following her orders. After all, he wasn’t usually a follower, and she hasn’t quite given him a reason to obey her. Mostly after her little flame act.___ _ _ _

______“Get in,” She opened the passenger door of a rusty pickup, pointing to the seat inside. She wasn’t giving him a choice, besides, he didn’t have enough energy to fight it. Not anymore. He did as told, he used to hear stories about her. Usually good things. Now she didn't match any of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______She walked around to the driver’s side, starting up her truck. Soon enough they were on the road heading to a place he could only romantisize about._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My father never said anything about a gift.” He could feel her annoyance from that single statement, “Alright what is your problem with me?!” She ignored him, deciding to answer his statement from before._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not in this life, maybe, but in the afterlife, he said enough.” They were alone on the road, empty space for miles, he wasn’t going to get pissy. Not now. If his father left something for him, he wanted to know. Who knew if she’d leave him on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere? “We’re going to Dean, and Sam’s old bunker. They left it to _you _.” That explained enough, she was jealous, wasn’t she? He did simple cases, nothing too dangerous, but she...he could tell she did the hard ones. The ones no one has ever seen. Where she'd be called if things got too bad. And that made her furious, why give such a weapon to a pathetic hunter? Something with memories he has never seen? He would never use it if he kept up the “easy cases”.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He stayed silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He pulled out his phone, typing things in, he was texting someone, and that annoyed Claire. The ticking, the annoying _ticking _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What are you doing?” She hissed, glancing over at his phone. It was dark outside, they had stopped for food, and gas a few miles back. Wasn’t that break enough for him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, uh, I’m just texting Olivia.” He said, raising his phone as if to show her what he was doing. “She’s my girlfriend.” Well, that explained it, he had emotional connections with someone. He wasn’t going to threaten his life on the job because of that little fact. “We left suddenly, she got worried when she couldn’t find me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“She a hunter?” Claire figured that if she was she’d understand hunter life, and be accepting of him actually taking on a challenge. Which would only lead to his stupidity once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She could ask plenty of questions, but she wasn’t exactly...well...she didn’t want to give him the idea he was liked, so she kept her words blunt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, but she was born into the life.” He answered, he liked talking, mostly about his Olivia. He was blushing under the dark, he was quite the blusher. It reminded her of Sam’s puppy eyes. It’d be something if he inherited that from his father. He sure did inherit the hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You must like her a lot then,” Claire could be sensitive, not about much, but about a few things sure. The more he talked the more she found he talked like a child. Childish words, childish emotions..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Uhm, yeah, we’ve been together for two years now.” She hummed in response, it’d probably be a few more years of dating before he proposed. Hunters didn’t really...date. And if they did it’d be a long time going before they’d decide to share a life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Get some rest, we’re not stopping at a motel.” He nodded, leaning back, he messaged Olivia one last time before trying to sleep. Another order he followed,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It didn’t take long for morning to come along, it was only a few hours of sleep before they had made it. What woke him though, was a punch. Literally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Up ya get!” If he hadn’t heard stories of her he would’ve thought she was happy, but he was positive she was just tired. She slammed the car door while he rubbed his eyes. Seriously? So loudly? He opened the door, rushing his hands through his wavy hair. The sun was blinding, forcing him to squint to see the ground in front of him. Claire had her hand reached over the tailgate, pulling out a bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she pointed to what seemed to be a hidden door. It was covered in grass and vines that hid whatever was behind it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There’s the beauty that saved my ass.” Her smile was large enough it might as well have broken her jaw. Her golden waves rested on her shoulder, her hair was a bit frizzy, but that's what one would expect with staying up so long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s it?” He asked, making a face, but she still held a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Trust me, it gets better.” She half-laughed, speeding down the steps. She seemed so...cheerful. She swung open the door, forgetting that Dean was behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When he got inside, the lights were already on. It was ginormous! The space in here was incredible and—Claire didn’t seem so happy. Not anymore. Instead, she was angry? She was staring at something, her hands gripped around the stair bars. The ferocity behind her eyes was enough. His line of sight matched hers. The room was full of bottles, beer, wine, whiskey, tequila, jack...every version of alcohol out there it seemed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A girl was down there, she looked maybe 20? Drinking all that? By herself even. It both intrigued and disgusted him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Who...the...hell...are you?!” Claire screamed, storming down the stairs. It startled the woman, the girl hustled to her feet. Bottles flying in the air, she wasn’t ready for Claire’s attack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For a drunkie she wasn’t all that disgusting looking. She had long, wavy, brown hair with honey-like skin. One of her eyes was silvery blue, and the other was a rusty green. She stood in a defensive pose, looking between him and Claire. He noticed a burn mark on her lower neck, it was mostly healed but seemed a bit new._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He started down the stairs while Claire had a gun pointed at the woman. That was fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You have a minute to explain yourself before I shoot up your brains.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________To Be Continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
